Only A Number
by thegoatromantic
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring: Harry/Luna, Ron/Lavender, Oliver/Angelina, Hermione/Severus, Neville/Pansy, Fred/Alicia, Ginny/Seamus, Minerva/Alastor, Draco/Gabrielle, and lastly Cho/Charlie.
1. Fish Wishes

Author's Note: Yeeeeees! I love love love love love this chapter a lot, so I REALLY hope that you enjoy it too. I believe that thanks are in order to Schermionie for the challenge (not the story), which is a tad too complicated to tell you about in this space but it includes a specific amount of words per chapter. I'd like to apologize in advance for the _five extra words _in this chapter, but say that I think they're completely necessary and that you'll just have to get over it if you don't like it. Or take out any five words that you'd like from the story. Whatever you want, really. So, here is chapter one of the 10! Challenge (it's actually the 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Challenge, but that's too long), featuring Harry and Luna.  
(I've said it before, and I'll say it again: I don't own any of the characters in this story, J. K. Rowling does, but I appreciate that I'm given the freedom to play with them)  
Please read, review, enjoy, and keep an eye open for the next chapter which will feature another couple!

* * *

***~Fish Wishes~***

Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood

One thousand words

(One thousand five, actually, but who's counting?)

by thegoatromantic

***..~...~..***

The reflection of the moon wavered on the surface of the pond as ripples spread across it. A quiet splash was heard and then it was silent once again as Harry and Luna lay on the grass, their gazes sent toward the Heavens.

"What kind of fish do you think that was?" Luna questioned, her eyes never straying from the large, pale yellow orb in the sky. She moved her hand slightly and twined her fingers with Harry's.

"I don't know. I guess it could be just about any kind of fish." A shooting star shot across the sky and from the corner of his eye, Harry could see Luna closing her eyes to make a wish upon it. When she opened them again he turned his face toward hers. "What'd you wish for?"

Luna smiled. "I can't tell you that if I want my wish to come true. But it's something nice, I promise." She let out a large burst of air from her lungs and could see the faint lines of the cloud it created against the darkness of the night sky. It disappeared as quickly as it had came and Luna looked at Harry, whose gaze was once again on the skies above. "Did you make a wish, Harry?"

Harry shook his head at her and the blanket beneath it crinkled. "No, I didn't have time to think of a wish."

"Think of one now so you can wish for it later."

Harry went still and closed his eyes. His chest heaved in and out as he breathed a slow, deep pattern, and Luna watched it. The necklace she had given him rolled back and forth with each breath and she smiled, thinking of how ironic the star shape was at the moment.

"Okay, Luna, I thought of a wish."

She smiled at him. "Good, now remember it so that you don't miss your chance to make your wish."

Harry chuckled softly and shook his head. "That's not possible; I'd never forget my wish."

"You seem very sure of that." She glanced over at him and examined his face as he spoke to her.

"I am sure."

"Well keep thinking about it, just in case you do forget."

Slight worry appeared on her face and Harry couldn't help but want to placate her. He patted Luna's hand with his own and gave her a comforting smile. "Okay, I'll keep thinking about it."

Luna sighed, not quite believing that Harry meant what he said and looked over at him. When he met her gaze he could see the stars reflected in her eyes and Harry felt like nature was casting it's own magic over the two of them. Never before had her eyes sparkled with so much life, and Harry wondered if they ever would again. He recaptured her hand, wanting to be close to her but not ruin the special moment they were sharing together. He rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand lightly, relishing the softness of her skin.

"Promise me that you'll keep thinking about it," she pressed, not wanting him to miss his chance. She tugged her hand away from his and forced him to look her in the eyes. Her eyes were determined when he looked into them, the magic of the night nearly gone, and Harry was disappointed that it did not last longer.

"I promise I won't forget, Luna. I'll think about what I want carefully." She still looked a little doubtful, so he added: "Really, I promise," and then grabbed her hand again when she offered it to him. He looked back up to the stars and watched them twinkle as he thought about what he wanted to wish for.

Harry didn't have to think about what he wanted because he already knew. It was nothing unknown to him. He had been wanting it for a long time, a year or two already, and so there was no way that he would ever be able to forget his wish, especially with Luna around, because his wish included the eccentric blonde-haired girl. A star streaked across the sky and Luna squeezed Harry's hand, letting him know that there was a star, and he closed his eyes, readying himself to make a wish.

_My wish is simple, _he thought at the star, _I just want to be with Luna._

The star flew across the sky as quickly as it had entered it and soon there was no sign that it had ever been there. The two lay in silence before Luna finally broke it.

"Did you make a wish this time?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

There was a pause, and then Luna asked, "Did you make a good wish?"

"Yeah."

Luna flipped onto her stomach and reached her hands out over the prickly grass. A blade sifted between her fingers and she plucked it, then turned it over and examined it. "Do you think it'll come true?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and turned onto his side so that he was facing her, then he rested his hand on the bottom of Luna's back. "I hope so," he said as he rubbed light circles on her back. Harry smiled at her even though she couldn't see it, and he looked up to the moon, silently hoping that his wish would indeed come true.

A rustling noise caught his attention and Harry looked down at Luna, her hair moving in a wave as she twisted to look up at him.

"What're you thinking about now, Harry?"

Harry smiled and leaned forward to place a small kiss of her lips. "Just about how much I love you."

* * *

**Part Two**

Ten words

**...**

Harry watched Luna prance through the tall, shining grass happily.

* * *

**Parts Three - Twelve**

Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One

**...**

Luna ducked behind a tuft of moonlit grass and smiled.

Harry gazed across the field, trying to find her.

She had ran off, laughing, and he followed.

He lost her somewhere along the way.

"Luna," he called out, looking around.

Luna chuckled quietly, not answering.

Harry walked a bit.

He found her.

They ran.

Experience


	2. Packed Boxes

Author's Note: I think this chapter worked out pretty nicely too, even if it is a little angsty. If you were unaware, it stars Ronald Weasly and Lavender Brown with mentionings of Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood. Read, review, enjoy, and be excited for the next chapter that will have another new couple.

**

* * *

**

**~.#...Packed Boxes...#.~**

Ronald Weasly/Lavender Brown

Nine hundred words

by thegoatromantic

**~..#...#..~**

Ron sighed as Lavender fluttered around his apartment, tidying it up. Her lithe form moved agilely as she spun and danced, energy pouring out of her with each jolt of movement, and it made Ron's stomach churn. He didn't know where she got her energy from, and he didn't really care to know either. Another sigh escaped from his lips as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the chair.

"Ron, why are you so glum? Harry's coming to visit with Luna today." She paused, placing her hands on her hips and stared at him. "You know, your best friend?"

Ron nodded, not bothering to open his eyes. "I know who my best friend is, Lavender, you don't need to remind me." The singular phrase, best friend, made Ron's heart clench painfully as memories flooded back to him.

He had lost Hermione, as a best friend and a lover, to another man and it hurt him. Bad. For a while he had thought that he and Hermione would get married after they left Hogwarts and live a happy, children-filled life like his parents, but shortly after graduating he found out that she had other plans in mind. Ones that did not include him and her together.

_"Not as a lover, Ron, but as a best friend. I'm sorry, but that's all I feel for you."_

Her words echoed through his mind once again as he stared blankly ahead, oblivious to the fact that Lavender was trying to get his attention.

"Hello? Ron? Are you in there?" She walked up to him and placed a kiss on his forehead, and she thought he was paying attention when he returned the action, but found that he was not when she tried to talk to him and got no response.

"Ron! Harry and Luna will be here in a few hours. Are you going to help tidy up or sit there and stare at the wall like a zombie?"

Ron grabbed Lavender's hands gently as he stirred from his thoughts, and he placed a kiss on the back of each of them. "I'm sorry, Lavy, I'll help you clean."

Lavender nodded at him and thrust a dust rag and pair of gloves in his hands. "Good," she said, staring at him with an annoyed expression on her face, "Because this is fully your apartment until I move in, and therefore your responsibility to keep clean." She placed another kiss on his cheek and then walked off down the hallway. "You better get cleaning, mister, or I won't make dessert tonight!"

* * *

The night went well overall, and Ron was greatly pleased that Harry and Luna had been able to come visit. He had not been able to see his best friend in a long time due to his busy Quidditch career, and so the get-together with him was like a blessing to the lonely Ronald Weasly. All night the quartet chatted and joked until it was decided that they should head home. Ron was reluctant to let them leave, but kept a smile on his face as he guided them out the door. As soon as it shut he reverted back to his sullen self, and Lavender instantly noticed the change in disposition.

"What's wrong with you lately, Ron?" She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes, worry shining through them as well as love. It pained Ron to see how much she cared for him because he was unable to return it to her. It was like what Hermione had said to him. He loved Lavender, but as nothing more than a friend. He would never tell her that, though.

Instead, he lied. "I'm fine, really. Just a little tired is all. Blimey, it was so good to see Harry again."

Lavender nodded, a smile spreading across her face. "It was. Did you notice Luna's belly? It seemed to be getting a little round, don't you think?" She nudged Ron with her elbow and winked at him. "It seems that Harry wasn't as busy as we thought he was. At least not in the way we thought he was." Lavender chuckled and looped her arms around Ron's neck.

"They seemed so happy together, don't you think?"

Ron nodded as he looped his arms limply around her waist. She tightened her grip and moved closer to him.

She spoke again, but this time there was little happiness in her voice. "When are we going to move in together, Ron? We've been dating for quite a while now..." Her voice trailed off, disappointment weighing down her words. She flinched slightly as Ron patted her hair down and gently rub her back, his mind deep in thought.

He had never seriously thought about letting Lavender move in with him; ever since Hermione left him he had been unable to think of anyone but her. He sighed, looking down to the woman in his arms, and then closed his eyes, deciding that it was time he started trying to get his life moving again.

"Any time you want to, Lavender, I'm ready when you are."

* * *

**Part Two**

Twenty words

**...**

Ron held the door open for Lavender as she carried heavy boxes into his apartment. It was finally move-in day.

* * *

**Parts Three - Twelve**

Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One

**...**

Ron frowned at the box, worried that it would burst.

He called out to Lavender and she ignored him.

She was too busy carrying other boxes inside.

He shrugged, then picked it up.

It was heavier than imagined.

He waddled with it.

He dropped it.

Lavender gasped.

Rebirth


	3. Place Your Bets

Author's Note: Oh yes! I did it! Exactly 800 words! Woohooo, woohooo! Party party party! Here is my spot on story with Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson. Read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

**#...!...Place Your Bets...!...#**

Oliver Wood/Angelina Johnson

Eight hundred words

by thegoatromantic

**#-!...!-#**

The two glared at each other, an unspoken dare raging behind both their eyes.

_I'll race you to the end of the street._

_I'll beat you there, and then I'll beat you back to this point._

Angelina nodded at Oliver, accepting his silent challenge, then leaned forward into a running stance. There was no way she was going to lose to him. Not now, not ever. The bet was on, and she was ready to win.

"What do I get if I win?" She looked at him, determination flaring up in her eyes as she stretched her body out. She could feel her body getting warm and loose as the blood pumped through it in preparation for what was to come. Adrenaline started to course through her body, making her feel light and ready and she had a good feeling about the situation. There was no way she was going to lose to the man standing beside her. "Excuse me. I meant when I win," she added, a smirk plastered to her face.

Oliver glanced over sharply at Angelina and did his own stretches. He paused, thinking of a suitable reward for her if she won, and then he reached down to touch his toes. "If I win, you have to pick up the kids from their grandmother's house." Angelina hissed and he smirked, throughly enjoying her reaction. Grandmother Wood was not completely accepting of Angelina, mostly due to the fact that she was just as determined to do things as he was. She preferred her women to be a little more complacent and a little less independent, neither of which were Angelina.

"You know your mother doesn't like me very much." He nodded, and she continued to talk to him. He wasn't going to change his offer, and she wasn't going to turn it down; it was a lot more thrilling for both of them if the stakes for losing were higher. "Fine. I accept." A smug grin spread across his face and she threw her hand up, letting him know that she wasn't done talking yet. "Just wait, you need to hear what happens if I win." Angelina batted her eyelashes innocently a few times and then glared at him. "If I win, then you have to cook dinner tonight." Oliver frowned, and his face crinkled into confusion.

"But you know I can't cook." He straightened up his body and relaxed, his mind totally out of the challenge. Angelina stood up as well and stared at him impatiently.

"Do you accept it or not?"

Oliver sighed, then put himself back into a running position and stared over at his wife. "Fine, I accept." She readied herself and then nodded at him, signaling him to start the count down. "Three. Two. One!" As soon as the last word came out of his mouth, the two shot off, heading for the sign at the end of the street. Oliver looked over at his wife, who ran right next to him, and stuck out his tongue. She gasped, then nudged him gently with her shoulder. His eyes widened quickly and he gaped at her.

"No touching, you cheater! That's interference!"

Angelina threw her hands up in mock disgust. "Cheater? No way." The two reached the sign, both slamming their hands savagely against it, then quickly turned around and started to run back the way they came from. Oliver looked over to his wife again and nodded, a scowl marring his features.

"You did so cheat; you touched me. I distinctly remember that qualifying as cheating."

Angelina shook her head fiercely. "Says who? You're delusional, Wood."

"So are you, Wood," he quipped, winking at her. She blushed slightly when he winked and she lost focus for a second, causing her pace to slow just enough for her husband to cross the finish line and win. She cursed loudly as she realized what happened, and then glaring at him, walked by and angrily snatched the satchel of floo powder out of his hands.

"You did that on purpose, you cheat." She pursed her lips at him and huffed angrily. "I think we should have a redo."

Oliver shook his head and patted his wife on the back, ending it by gripping her shoulder gently. "Oh, no I don't think so. I won fair and square, and now you have to go get the children from their grandmother's house." He chuckled at her and then gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "And then when you get home, you can make dinner too. I'm starving."

* * *

**Part Two**

Thirty words

**...**

Angelina exhaled deeply as her mother-in-law looked her over, a scowl permanently set on her face. The angry woman looked away as her grandchildren ran into the room.

* * *

**Parts Three - Twelve**

Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One

**...**

Angelina set the steaming dishes of food on the table.

Her husband smirked as she sat next to him.

"This sure looks good, honey." He chuckled, amused.

Angelina glared at him, then smiled.

"Here, let me help you."

She took the knife.

Oliver's heart quickened.

Angelina smiled.

Endurance


	4. Don't Test Me

Author's Note: Cha-ching! Here's another chapter, hot off the press and waiting for you to read it. I enjoyed writing this chapter, mostly because I enjoy the pairing, but also because it flowed so nicely to me. Everything just flowed right out and fit into place. It was wonderful. Now that I've said my piece, you should read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

***-0-...Don't Test Me...-0-***

Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

Seven hundred words

by thegoatromantic

**-*..0-...-0..*-**

"Professor?" A voice called out, echoing off the walls of the stone potions room. "Professor Snape? Are you in here, Professor?"

Severus scowled, unhappy to be interrupted from his work, then looked up to find his wife standing in the doorway of his classroom, her arm slung lazily on the doorframe, calling out his name. She stood with one of her legs tucked beneath the other one and she looked cocky, as if she belonged in that very spot and nowhere else, and when she realized that he had seen her she wiggled her fingers at him and smiled cheekily, completely destroying the arrogant atmosphere she had hanging about her. He could not help but sigh happily at her presence. He would not tell her this now, but he was secretly pleased that she had shown up unannounced to see him.

"Hermione," he said and nodded once, letting her know that he saw her. "To what do I owe this visit?" He scratched his quill harshly against a student's paper, marking an incorrect answer, and Hermione winced, instantly filled with pity for the owner of the paper.

"I just thought I'd come visit my mysterious husband for a few minutes before I had to get back to class." Hermione brushed her hair over her shoulder and walked down to where her husband sat half-hidden behind a mound of cauldrons and textbooks. She looked at the pile of objects and frowned. "You should really clean this up, you know. I could barely see you from the doorway." She picked up a textbook that was laying open, closed it gently, then laid it back down on the pile where she found it. The tower of objects swayed slightly and Hermione cringed, fearing that it would fall over.

"It's fine the way it is." Severus glanced over at the pile quickly and then looked back down at the paper he was correcting, completely dismissing the possible dangers of the tower of balancing school supplies.

Hermione crossed her arms angrily. "That mound is a death-trap waiting to happen, Severus. If you won't clean it up, then please let me." She reached out to grab at an unsteady looking cauldron and Severus glanced up at her quickly. He gave her a look that said 'don't touch that' and she huffed angrily and backed away from it.

"I don't want to be a widow, Severus, so just let me organize it."

Severus put his quill down on his desk and stared up at his wife. "Hermione, that stack of supplies has been there since before you entered this school and not tipped over once, even with all the incompetent students bumbling around in here. If it can survive that, then it can survive anything. Again, it is fine as it is."

Hermione still did not believe him, but she dropped her argument for the moment and instead watched him tear another student's hard work apart in minutes. He was a tough grader, but he trained accuracy into his students by grading them the way he did. It assured less mistakes in the classroom and also provided a safer work environment for the other students to work in; the fewer accidents there were, the better it was for everyone, Severus included.

It was for that reason that Hermione could not believe that Severus allowed such a dangerous mountain of objects to amass in his classroom, much less by his desk. He was well-known for being meticulously clean and organized, and yet he had a huge, chaotic mess right next to his main workplace. It astounded Hermione, and she simply could not figure out why he would not clean it. Or at least allow her to organize it.

"Why can't I clean that pile, Severus?"

Her husband sighed, annoyed that she kept asking him questions when he had already answered her, and looked at her from beneath his lashes. A small smirk appeared on his face as he answered her.

"It's very simple, Hermione: I don't want to be a widow."

* * *

**Part Two**

Fourty words

Hermione tiptoed quietly out of her bed and then out the door. Her destination for this evening was the potions room. Tonight, she was going to tidy up the mound of materials whether Severus liked it or not.

* * *

**Parts Three - Twelve**

Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One

**...**

Hermione clapped her hands together quietly, pleased with her work.

A voice sounded from behind her and she turned.

Severus stood in the doorway, his eyes unconcentrated.

Hermione chewed on her lip, watching him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She glanced around, avoiding him.

"Hermione. An answer, please."

She smiled cautiously.

"Saving you."

Dedication


	5. Poisonous

Author's Note: Writing all of these new pairings is quite an experience for me, and as far as I can tell, I'm writing them pretty nicely. I think I'm capturing their characters well and the like, but if I'm not then please let me know how I can do so better. As an FYI, this chapter is about Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson, so if the pairing interests you: read, review, enjoy!

* * *

**#~...Poisonous...~#**

Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson

Six hundred words

by thegoatromantic

**-#~...~#-**

Pansy swatted at a big as she entered the greenhouse of her boyfriend, Neville Longbottom, and snarled angrily.

"Neville, these bugs are disgusting and this place is too warm! Will you please hurry up and get out of here? I want to leave now. I'm sick of being here." A bead of sweat rolled slowly down her neck as she looked around for the unkempt head of her boyfriend. She gazed over the large, leafy room but could not find him anywhere. She yelled again. "Neville!"

A brown head suddenly popped up from behind some plants in the corner of the room and Pansy made a beeline for it. She found her boyfriend kneeling on the ground, dirt smearing his face and a potted plant in his hand. A book lay open in front of him and Pansy noted that it was about plants. She groaned, utterly sick of his obsession with plants. She tapped her foot at him and he looked up at her, a grin on his face. He pointed down to the book and then at the plant

"Pansy, look at this, isn't it amazing? This plant has the ability to flower, but only under these specific circumstances. I think I'm gonna try it out." He patted his shirt, looking for something, then scratched his head when he failed to find it. A pencil fell out from behind his ear and he scooped it up quickly and then made a few notes in the margin of his book. When he finished writing the note down he looked up at Pansy, who was completely enraged.

"Pansy, what's wrong? You look really upset."

She clenched her fists together, resisting the urge to reach out and smack him in the back of the head. Instead, she spread her arms wide, motioning to the mess surrounding him.

"What do you mean, 'what's wrong'? Neville, look at this mess!"

Neville looked around and saw dirt and pots littering the floor surrounding his body. He could see nothing strange about the picture and shrugged his shoulders. "What about it?"

Pansy growled at him. "Neville! I wanted to be out of here a long time ago, and you told me multiple times that it would only be a few more minutes until you were done. It's been nearly an hour and a half since you said that and we're still here. I'm hungry, and I'm leaving, so hurry up and get ready to go."

Neville stared up at her from on the ground. She was completely upset and he felt bad, knowing that he made her wait a long time. "I'm so sorry, Pansy, I didn't mean to keep you waiting," he said, placing the plant carefully on the ground and reaching up for her hands. She snatched them from his reach and snarled at him.

"Don't touch me with your dirty fingers. Go wash up and let's leave. I already told you: I'm sick of being in this humid, bug-infested tent."

Neville sighed, slightly annoyed with his girlfriend's fickle attitude, but stood up nonetheless. He brushed his hands on his pants and from the corner of his eye he could see her grimace as he did so.

He really couldn't remember why they had started dating, even though it hadn't been that long ago. They had absolutely nothing in common, and all she did was nag at his every chance she got. Neville was sick of it.

* * *

**Part Two**

Fifty words

**...**

"I'm sick of this Pansy, I can't take it anymore."

She glared at him, still angry. "_You_ can't take it anymore? _I_ can't take it anymore."

Neville shook his head. "We're done, Pansy, I'm not going to put up with this anymore. Goodbye, Pansy."

* * *

**Parts Three - Twelve**

Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One

**...**

Pansy put her hands on her hips and scoffed loudly.

"You're so immature, Neville. I can't believe you sometimes."

Neville shook his head at her again.

"I'm not joking Pansy, I'm done."

She rolled her eyes angrily.

"It's your loss, loser."

He didn't answer.

She left.

Imperfect


	6. Lost in Paradise

Author's Note: Another chapter done! Woohoo! They're getting harder though to write, let me tell you. This is definitely becoming a challenge to write and squish done to meet the limit, but I'm seriously enjoying writing these new pairings. Read, review, enjoy.

* * *

***~0...Lost in Paradise...0~***

Fred Weasly/Alicia Spinnet

Five hundred words

by thegoatromantic

***~0...0~***

"Da, Da, where's Mum?" A young, redheaded boy tugged hastily on the shirtsleeve of his father. His father peered down at the young boy by his side and smiled, rubbing his hand through his hair. The boy slapped his hands to the top of his head and patted his hair down quickly. "Da!" he yelled again, "Where's Mum?"

Fred Weasly looked down confusedly at his son. "What do you want, boyo?" He smiled at his son and kneeled down so that he was at eye-level with him. The boy shook his head and squirmed as his father tried to gather him into his arms for a hug.

"No, Da, I want Mum!" He pushed and struggled in his father's arms and finally escaped from the hug. He crossed his arms, upset that his father was not listening to him. "Where's Mum?"

Fred picked up his hand and moved it around like a nagging mouth. "Where's Mum, where's Mum?" he mimicked, flapping his hand around. He looked down and his son and frowned. "What about Da? Where's his love?" He opened his arms wide, hoping that his son would give him a hug.

The boy stared at his father and puffed up his chest angrily. Reluctantly, he leaned forward and gave his dad and quick hug, then pulled back and stood board-straight again.

"Where's Mum?"

Fred sighed, somewhat downhearted by the fact that his son would not let him help with whatever problem he had, then reached out his hand toward his son. "If you grab my hand, we'll go look for Mum."

The boy's red face instantly relaxed and he grabbed his dad's finger, not quite able to hold his father's hand completely. Fred started to walk, but the boy did not move. "Do you promise you'll take me to Mum?" The boy's face was completely serious and Fred chuckled, enjoying his son's antics.

"Of course I'll take you to your mum. Would I trick you?"

The boy glanced up at his father, not sure whether he was playing a trick on him or not, then sighed when he finally decided that he wasn't. "Okay, Da, let's go."

Fred nodded at his son and led him around the house. They checked the living room, the kitchen, their bedroom, the bathroom, and every other room in the house, but they could not find Fred's wife. He scratched his head, then looked down at his son, who was turning his head back and forth, searching for his mother.

"Where did you all look for her before, Ronnie?"

The young boy looked up at his father looking as if he might start crying at any moment.

"I looked everywhere for her, Da. Everywhere."

Fred patted his son on the head and looked around again, wondering where his wife had gone off to.

* * *

**Part Two**

Sixty words

**...**

Fred looked out the window and could see his wife outside in the garden picking vegetables. He looked back down at his distressed son and sighed.

"Are you sure you looked everywhere?" His son nodded. "What about outside?"

The little boy jumped and shook his head. "No! You're so smart, Da! I love you!"

* * *

**Parts Three - Twelve**

Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One

**...**

Alicia looked up and saw her son running toward her.

Her husband trailed slowly behind him and she smiled.

Her son looked just like his father did.

She hoped he would have his personality too.

"Mum, mum!" shouted the boy, running.

She smiled at him happily.

"What is it, Ronnie?"

"I love us!"

Fred smiled.

Family


	7. He's No Lucky Charm

Author's Note: I've had to rewrite the last two parts to this chapter so many times it's not even funny...Please, read, review, and enjoy, or else I'll cry.

* * *

***-0~...He's No Lucky Charm...~0-***

Ginny Weasly/Seamus Finnigan

Four hundred words

by thegoatromantic

***0-...-0***

Ginny looked at Seamus' sleeping form and found she was completely unimpressed with him now. She didn't love him, not at all, and so she couldn't help but be disappointed, and slightly short-tempered, with him. It wasn't like he was forcing her into their relationship, if anything, it was the other way around: Ginny was the one who had approached him originally, Ginny was the one who strived to get to know him better, and it was Ginny who had suggested that they start seeing each other. Although none of the relationship would have been possible had he said no at any point, it was mostly Ginny's doing that they were going out.

Ginny rolled over in her bed, again, and this time stared at the wall. She couldn't stand to look at Seamus right now; she didn't care how sweet and kind he was because he was not Harry Potter, and that was ultimately who she wanted. And it was who she had until Luna came along and stole him from her.

Ginny was bitter about the situation, totally and completely. She certainly wasn't a psychopath about to go on a rampage, but she was most certainly not happy about the events that had passed. She was jealous, she supposed, but it was only because she loved Harry, truly loved him, and she had lost him to a girl who would wouldn't be able to find her way out of a wet paper bag. She had so much more going for her than the starry-eyed blonde girl. It just wasn't fair. Not. At. All.

Ginny glanced at her clock and realized that Seamus would be waking up in about a half an hour to get ready. She sighed, knowing that she would be unable to fall back asleep in that amount of time, and so she buried her face in the pillow, wondering when her luck went bad and why. She never asked for trouble, but for some reason it always searched her out and found her, and it wasted no time in looking for her either; it was like bad luck had some sort of tracking spell placed on her and whenever it wanted to find her it would just whisper her name and be brought right to her location, no matter how opportune or inopportune the timing was.

* * *

**Part Two**

Seventy words

**...**

Seamus woke up and stretched, still sleepy. He looked down over at the girl next to him and smiled contentedly. He would openly admit to anyone that he had a type of love for the brown-haired girl. Granted it was nothing deep or passionate, but it was still love. He reached his arm over her and gently grabbed her hand, enjoying being close to her.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Parts Three - Twelve**

Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One

**...**

"Let go of my hand, Seamus," Ginny commanded, eyes closed.

Seamus released her hand, confused by her angry words.

She was not acting like she usually did.

"What's wrong, Ginny? Why are you upset?"

Ginny turned over and scowled at him.

"I'm not upset. I'm fine."

He looked at her.

She slapped him.

"Leave. Now."

Pain


	8. After Hours

Author's Note: Not too bad, if I do say so myself. Read, review, enjoy.

* * *

***-~-...After Hours...-~-***

Minerva McGonagall/Alastor Moody

Three hundred words

by thegoatromantic

***-~-...-~-***

Minerva looked up, surprised to hear a knock on her door this late in the evening. It was well past time for her students to have found ways to occupy their time other than doing homework, so she did not imagine that it was a student who was knocking. The only other option was a fellow professor, and that confused Minerva as well. She gently closed the book she was reading and walked over to her door, turned the handle, and was surprised to see Alastor standing in the door. She smiled, closing her eyes gently, then opened them back up to stare at the bedraggled form of the other professor.

"Well, hello, Alastor, is there something I can do for you this evening?" she asked, searching his face for any signs of an issue. She preferred to know what sort of problem she would have to deal with before he told her.

"Eh, uh, not much, really," he said, his fake eye spinning wildly around. "I was just, stoppin' by to see how you were."

Minerva frowned, not quite sure what Alastor was up to. He was acting strangely, but not in a way that suggested he was dangerous. "I'm doing fine, thank you," she responded, watching him move back and forth nervously on his feet. An awkward silence stretched out and Minerva felt the need to fill it. "And how are you this evening?"

Alastor cleared his throat. "Oh, I'm fine thanks for asking." He nodded, then abruptly turned around and walked away. Minerva watched his retreating form, utterly confused with his strange behavior, then she glanced over her shoulder before she walked back into her room and shut the door quietly, locking the bolt behind her.

* * *

** Part Two**

Eighty words

**...**

Alastor mentally chided his cowardice. He had gone to Minerva's room to talk to her and to ask her out to tea. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was and how much he admired her, as a friend and colleague, but all of his nerves ran away from him the moment she had answered the door. He had never been a coward before that moment, and the feeling was not enjoyed now that he knew.

* * *

**Parts Three - Twelve**

Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One

**...**

He took a deep breath, preparing himself to knock again.

He was embarrassed, but he would get over it.

His hand connected with the door once, twice.

Footsteps could be heard approaching from beyond.

The door swung open to him.

Minerva stood, watching him carefully.

He cleared his throat.

He presented flowers.

"For you."

Courage


	9. Supernova

Author's Note: I'm ready to pull out my hair. This is so ridiculous. I've had to replace nearly every chapter at least once. It's terrible, but I think I've finally got it down now. Aaaanywho, please read, review, enjoy and rejoice, for the next chapter is the last!

* * *

***-*0~...Supernova...~0*-***

Draco Malfoy/Gabrielle Delacour

Two hundred words

by thegoatromantic

**-*0*...*0*-**

Draco stood behind his wife and looked in the mirror as she spun and turned calmly in her pale yellow dress, mentally assessing it's beauty and judging it's value. A calm smile was set upon her face, and he knew it was one that would have been large and followed by joyous laughter only a few years earlier, but now she was well trained, and Draco hated himself for it.

He had never wanted to end up like his father, marrying only for social connections and not love, but in the end he had been forced to, and in the process a bright, cheerful girl had been crushed and molded into a proper, well-mannered society woman with thin lips and no patience for anyone. In essence, Draco Malfoy had ruined Gabrielle's life by being forced to marry her, and he felt that it was his problem for not resisting it more.

Gabrielle turned to him slowly and smiled at him gently. "What do you think, Draco?" She held out her hand and he took it in his own.

"You look beautiful, Gabrielle," he recited, as he had so many times before.

It was like a cog turning in a machine: all trained and unceasing. It was like an act for Draco, and he hated it. He despised his father so much, and he was unable to respect his mother for being so spineless with him. A pang struck through his heart as he realized that Gabrielle had become the same as his mother; she would not step out of line where he was concerned, and she would blindly follow every order he gave her.

* * *

**Part Two**

Ninety words

**...**

The pair moved fluidly and unerringly as they waltzed across the floor. Twist, turn, glide, and repeat.

Gabrielle swung out of his arms like a rotating disc and then swung back into them and the pair fell back into step with the others. Draco knew all the moves to this dance, and he hated it. It was just another show of his father's destructive power. Power which had destroyed many lives, including his mother, himself, and the woman that he moved mechanically around the dance floor.

* * *

**Parts Three - Twelve**

Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One

**...**

He vowed to never let himself become like his father.

He would show compassion; not a lot, just more.

He would never raise his hand to Gabrielle.

He would love his children, no exceptions.

He would not harm his family.

He would be in control.

He would make rules.

They would live.

As one.

Control


	10. The High Life

Author's Note: The final chapter! We're ending it with a Cho/Charlie pairing, so I hope you like it. For the last time, please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

**0~*~The High Life~*~0**

Cho Chang/Charlie Weasly

One hundred words

by thegoatromantic

**0*~...~*0**

Cho watched as her boyfriend wrestled happily with the miniature dragon, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Charlie, watch your fingers!" she warned as the dragon nibbled on Charlie's hair.

"Cho, I really don't -ow! Think it's my fingers that I need to be worrying about." Charlie rubbed the top of his head gingerly and finally pushed the beast off of him. He glanced down at it, then walked over to Cho and held her hand.

"You wouldn't mind it if I've got a few bald patches for a while, would you?"

* * *

**Part Two**

One hundred words

**...**

Cho couldn't help but want to be around Charlie; he was kind, intelligent, and led an exciting life that allowed her many distractions from everything else. Distractions were exactly what Cho wanted and needed ever since Cedric had died years ago. She had been deeply in love with him, and now she was only able to feel half complete at all times. Being with Charlie allowed her to forget what had happened a live a somewhat normal life. She was thankful to him, and he understood that her love was a only fraction of what it could be.

* * *

**Parts Three - Twelve**

Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One

**...**

He loved her, but she did not love him back.

He knew that she needed him more than anyone.

He gave her a new reason to live.

He wouldn't ask her for anything much.

He just wanted her to stay.

As long as she smiled.

"I can't love you."

He knew that.

"I know."

Understanding


End file.
